Her Blue Eyed Angel
by VampzForever
Summary: Damon and Elena were always supposed to be together, that's just how it was. So why does he leave Mystic Falls and her behind just the night before their wedding? Five years pass and Elena is finally learning to live life again. So what happens when Damon comes back wanting a second chance but Elena is engaged? Damon won't let her go again. ALL HUMAN.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Author's Note: So, I decided to write another story since I'm on a total writer's block for my other story! I have not abandoned it. I'm simply taking a break and I thought I would give y'all another story to read in the mean time. :) Tell me how you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I ,sadly, do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Five years. It had been five years since I had last seen him; his piercing blue eyes and his award winning smiling. I hadn't seen those eyes or that smile in five years. Sure, they haunted my dreams – the good ones – but never in real life. I remember our last conversation as if it was just yesterday.

_I was sitting in my room, in front of my mirror and had the biggest smile ever planted on my face. One more night; that was all we needed. Then we could be together forever, just us two. Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. We were perfect; it was perfect. Everything was perfect. Or so I thought. I loved him, he loved me. It was always supposed to be us._

"_Elena." I turned around and my heart melted. I got butterflies immediately, which I thought was crazy. I had seen this man in front of me so many times before, but yet every time I still got butterflies. It was crazy, but I guess that's what happens when you're in love. _

"_Damon." My eyes connected with his and my heart all but stopped now. _

_This was Damon Salvatore. He was my world, my life, my total existence. I loved him with every bone in my body. Ever since 10__th__ grade, it had been Damon and Elena. When I first met him I had thought to myself, "That's the boy I'm going to marry." Now here we were; 6 years later at 20 years old and it was happening. We were engaged and tomorrow we would finally be married. Married. The word alone made my heart jump. This was everything I could have ever possibly hoped for. This was my fairytale dream come true. _

"_You look so beautiful." I blushed at his words. Leave it to Damon to think I was beautiful when my hair was pulled up in a bun and I was rocking sweats._

"_Oh, sure I am Damon." _

"_No, really, you are. You're so perfect, Elena. All my life I wanted to marry someone who was just perfect for me and that person is you. You're beautiful and amazing. I love you so much and this is all I ever hoped for. Tomorrow we'll finally be together forever; just us." _

_Damon smiled at me and held his arms opened. I grinned back and quickly jumped into them before giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. He held me so close and so tightly; I never wanted him to let go. His arms were home to me and I could forever stay in them. _

"_I love you, Damon. Stay the night with me."_

_I wasn't really asking him, but I knew I didn't have to. Damon would have stayed either way. He always did, ever since our junior year in high school. He would sneak in and stay with me. At first it was because he couldn't bear to be home with his father, but then he stayed for my company. Now, even when he had moved out of his Dad's house, he still snuck into my room. It was very high school of him, but I didn't argue with him. I had been staying with my Aunt Jenna while her husband, Alaric, was off traveling with his work. I knew she didn't like being left alone so I stayed with her. Damon didn't mind, he just went back to his old sneaking in ways. I don't see why he did, Jenna knew he stayed over, but he said it was more "fun" this way and who am I to burst his fun bubble? _

_Damon smiled before taking my hand and leading me to my bed. He laid down first and I was quick to cuddle into his chest. His fingers began to softly play with my hair and I could feel sleep coming over me. "I love you, Elena. Please remember that. Always." He placed a light kiss on my head before I finally fell asleep. _

And then that was it. The next morning I woke up all alone. Damon wasn't there anymore and he never would be again. He left and no one knew where he went. I was heartbroken. The only man I ever loved and wanted to be with had left me.

Bonnie had been furious and demanded to know where he was, but neither Stefan nor his dad knew. Caroline held me while I cried and stated over and over again that "this was to be expected" and Damon was a "heartless pig" who would get what was coming to him. I couldn't argue with her, even if I wanted to. My voice was lost in my cries and I couldn't even get a word out.

Stefan was disappointed and held my had while I cried. I guess that was him trying to be my best friend. I knew he was angry at his brother. No one saw this coming. Giuseppe hadn't said much, just that he had "seen this coming". I figured that was just him talking because of his disappointment of his eldest son. Damon could do no good in his father's eyes and now he never would.

As the months went by I lost my passion for everything. I had no desire to live life. I simply became an empty shell of a person. I could tell it hurt my family and friends and that was the last thing to do. I just couldn't pretend to be happy, no matter how much I wanted to. I was just way to hurt.

Years passed and slowly things got better. I began to smile more and even went out with my friends. I began to find the old spark of life that used to be inside of me. I made new friends and even met someone, Mason Lockwood.

Mason Lockwood was Tyler's uncle. He was older, but not that much. When he first came back to Mystic Falls it seemed all my friends figured he would be perfect for me. He wasn't. At first I stayed away from him. Any time I got near another guy it felt like I was cheating on Damon and I knew that was ridiculous, but I couldn't help it. I could tell Caroline and Bonnie were getting annoyed with me and my actions. So, I finally agreed to go on a date with Mason. At first things were awkward, but they eventually got better. I warmed up to him, and he became my rock. He was able to bring me back from the dead and bring me to life. I smiled constantly and I was always laughing. I became the jokester I once was. It seemed I had fully found my spark of life and I was living it. I knew everyone was thankful for Mason and what he had been able to do. I had been thankful, too. But still, he wasn't my blue eyed angel.

It's been five years now, and I've moved on from that tragic day. We all did. I push it to the back of my mind, but not a day goes by that I don't think of those blue eyes and their owner.

* * *

Well, there you go! There's the prologue. What do you guys think? Is it worth continuing? Review and let me know!


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Author's Note: I would just like to thank everyone for the feedback! You guys are amazing. :) & have encouraged me to continue this! Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.. sadly. **

* * *

I didn't understand why I was doing this. Apparently tonight was some kind of "huge" night for me and Mason according to Bonnie and Caroline. It made no sense to me. We were just going to my favorite Italian restaurant for dinner.

I smiled as I thought of the only little Italian place in Mystic Falls. I remember how Damon had first reacted to the food when he tried it; he all but spit it out complaining how it was a "disgrace to his people". He immediately paid the check and took me home to cook me a real meal. Secretly, though, I think he actually liked it; or else he wouldn't have taken me back all those times. Once he left it quickly became my favorite meal spot. It was one more thing I had to remind me of him.

"Earth to Elena!" I was brought back to reality as Caroline shook her perfectly manicured hand in front of my face. I grimaced as I realized she had two dresses held up in front of her. This was seriously unnecessary.

"Really, Caroline? Can't I just wear a t-shirt with jeans?"

Caroline's mouth dropped open and she stopped to scowl at me. "No, you absolutely cannot wear a t-shirt in jeans! You can, however, pick out one of these lovely dresses." She held out a simple black satin knee length dress and I quickly overlooked it. My jaw nearly fell open when I realized what other dress she was holding up.

It was my dress I had been wearing when I danced with Damon during my Miss Mystic Falls pageant. I took in a sharp breath of air. That dress was so far back in my closest I don't even know how Caroline found it. I had no idea why she would even consider I would wear that on a date with Mason! It was only for Damon. No one else, especially not Mason!

"Caroline. Put my dress back now." My voice was stern, but I didn't feel bad. She should have known better.

"Come on, Elena—"

"I said now! Don't you ever touch that dress again!"

"Why not? It's not like he's coming back for the dress or for you!

I stared blankly at her. I had no response to that. I wanted to scream and shout; I wanted to simply cry myself to sleep like I used to before. I wanted to crawl into a ball and never see anyone again. How dare she use that against me. I watched as her face suddenly changed as she realized what she had just said. She reached out for me as she said my name, but I ignored her.

Damon was never coming back. Damn it, I knew that. I knew it and I had accepted it. I had learned to somewhat move on with my life and try and be happy again. I wasn't going to lie and say it didn't hurt, because it hurt like hell. But I no longer held a grudge; I tried not to think about it. Caroline just ruined that. I felt anger rushing to my surface. He left. He left me. He left us; everything we had. He ruined me and I couldn't get over it, I never would.

"Elena, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean that. I was just getting annoyed and you know how I talk before thinking. I'm sorry…." I heard Caroline's apologies, but I didn't really care. She had already said the words, and she couldn't take them back. So her "sorry" meant nothing to me.

I closed my eyes as I pushed the anger to the back of me and took a deep breath. It wasn't Caroline's fault he left, it was mine. I had no reason to be upset with her.

I opened my eyes before responding. "It's fine. Now, please, can you put my dress up?" My voice was soft and far away. I didn't recognize it; well at least, I hadn't lately. It was how my voice sounded when he first left; when I didn't care for anything. I refused to become that weak girl I once was.

I took a deep breath before standing up tall and squaring my shoulders.

"I think I'll be wearing the black dress. It's far sexier. Mason will love it." I noticed Caroline smile before she turned away, but I knew my words did not fool her at all. They didn't even fool me; I had just learned to accept them.

* * *

Mason was talking and going on about something, I wasn't really paying attention; I didn't really care. I looked off blankly into the air, thinking about all the times Damon and I had here.

There was our first date, where we first said I loved you; hell, this is where he proposed. I smile came to my face as I remembered that day.

"_Elenaaaaa." Damon sung out my name and I smiled back at him. He looked absolutely dashing in his white button up and black tie. His hair was slightly ruffled due to our quick make-out session before getting out of his car. _

"_I love you." My smiled broadened at his words._

"_I love you, too."_

"_No, damn it. I love you, Elena. So much... it consumes me. Everything about you consumes me, just being with you does. I love everything about you. I love your smile, the way you pout when I don't give you your way. I love how you always have to be right, even when you know you're wrong. You're so selfless and beautiful. God, I have never met anyone as beautiful as you and I never will. Elena, you're everything." _

_Damon quickly got up from his chair to kneel down in front of me on one knee and my breath got stuck in my throat. I could feel tears starting to prick my eyes. _

"_Damon…"_

"_Ever since the day I first met you, I knew you were special. You were so innocent and sweet. You were smart and you knew what you wanted. I thought that was sexy as hell; you were perfect to me. Soon, you became my world and I saw every side of you. I saw you break down into pieces, I saw you rise taller than you ever had. I saw you through your angry and rebellious stage and I see you now; as the beautiful young women you have become. Throughout all this, you remained perfect to me, you have no flaws."_

"_Elena, I knew from the moment I first met you that you were the girl I wanted to marry. I want to spend every day of forever with you. You complete me. I want to wake up to your beautiful face every day. I want to come home to your open arms after a long day of work. I want to hold you in my arms and call it home. I want to fight with you and get mad then make up five minutes later and swear it will never happen again. Elena, I want to grow old with you."_

_My tears were now coming down my face and I didn't even try to hide them. I had the biggest grin on my face as I saw the man in front of me say these things, the man I would love forever. He pulled out a small, velvet box and opened it up; showing me the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen._

"_Marry me, honey. Make me the happiest man alive?" _

I didn't even have to think twice before telling Damon yes. I remember how he let out a breath he had been holding and smiled bigger than I had ever seen him. He reached out for me as everyone around us cheered and I had never been happier.

"Elena? Are you listening?" I was pulled away from my thoughts as I saw Mason in front of me. No, Mason. I hadn't been listening. I don't even want to be here right now. Not with you at least. You're not him.

"No, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Mason gave a small smile before reaching out for my hand. What in the world? He reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a small box. _No. This can't be happening._

"Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?"


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries... sadly. :(**

A/N: I know I seriously suck for not updating sooner! But I was super busy during the holidays and now I have semester exams going on, so I'm totally busy studying for those! I thought I would give you guys a new chapter now, though. So tell me what you think of it! :)

* * *

I was so tired. I was absolutely tired of listening to Caroline go on and on and on about how amazing it was that Mason had proposed to me. I would simply smile and nod my head along with her in agreement. I wasn't happy. I didn't think it was at all amazing and to be honest, I'm not entirely sure why I had said yes. I found myself mumbling the word before I could even stop. It didn't go by me that as soon as I had said yes, Damon's face ran through my mind.

My life felt like some sort of crazed romance movie waiting to happen and I hated it. I was supposed to get my happily ever after with my prince charming a long time ago. Not this lame replacement. I wasn't happy and I knew it, everyone knew it. Still, though, we acted like I was the happiest person on the planet.

"Hey, Elena, I was thinking about stopping by Stefan's later. Do you want to come?"

I wanted to say no. Stefan reminded me to much of _him. _Don't get me wrong, I loved Stefan. He was my best friend and he stuck by me through all of this but it still hurt to see him. Every time I saw him I asked him the same question and every time I got the same answer.

Have you heard from him? No.

I never knew one simple word could hurt so much. I also didn't know how Damon was able to stay away from his family for five years. I understood he no longer wanted me, but didn't he at least want his brother? It made no sense to me but I didn't try to understand it. Not anymore.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that."

* * *

Two hours later we were standing in front of Stefan's apartment waiting for him to come to the door. I noticed how Caroline was checking her hair every five seconds and how she had dressed up just for this little visit. I mentally rolled my eyes at her. It was no secret to anyone that she was absolutely in love with Stefan. Truth be told, I think he liked her too. They were both just way to in denial and stubborn to admit it to each other.

Just as Caroline was about to reapply her lip gloss for the tenth time since we left, Stefan opened his door. He looked the same as he always did: green eyes shining, smile broad with his white teeth gleaming and a smile t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey, girls. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Caroline giggled like a schoolgirl while I pushed by Stefan and walked into his living room. His place wasn't too big, but it was small either. It was the perfect bachelor pad.

"Oh, you know. We just stopped by to say hi and check up on you."

"Check up on me? I'm not a little boy, Caroline. Perhaps I should be the one checking up on you."

Stefan lifted his eyebrows up suggestively and I realized I was not nearly drunk enough to witness their flirting right now.

"Hey, Stef. Do you have anything to drink?"

"Uh, yeah. Bourbon." I cringed at his answer. Bourbon. Of course. _His_ favorite drink.

I nodded and made my way over to his liquor cabinet before pouring myself a drink. Perhaps if I was drunk enough this night would go by smoother than I expected.

I slowly reentered the living room and plopped myself down on the loveseat and leaned my head back.

"So, Elena, how are things going with Mason?"

I wanted to hurl my drink at Stefan's head. Could I not just escape Mason for one day? I was so sick of everyone asking me about him all the time. I was just about to reply with a simple okay but instead Caroline decided to answer for me.

"Oh, they're just great! He even proposed to her. Oh, it was so cute! They'll be absolutely perfect together. Don't you agree?"

Stefan's face turned a ghostly white and he looked as if he wanted to say something but before I could question it he simply smiled at me.

"Yes, that's absolutely wonderful, Elena. Congratulations." Even I could tell Stefan's words were not at all sincere. I wondered what his problem was but I had no clue whatsoever.

Instead of answering I simply held up my drink in the air before bringing it to my lips and swallowing it in one whole gulp.

* * *

Four hours and seven drinks later I was completely drunk and laughing at every possible thing. Caroline had taken it upon herself to decide it was time to go home and after putting up a fight, I finally agreed with her.

I clumsily got up and reached down for my before stumbling my way to the door. Caroline and Stefan were hugging goodbye and I patiently waited for them while playing with my car keys.

"Oh, Elena! Give me those! You are definitely not driving." I pouted at Caroline and held my keys behind my back.

"Say who? Hmm? I am not that drunk!" Even I could tell my words were slurred, but I didn't care. I was way too stubborn.

"Oh, really? Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?" I attempted to roll my eyes at Caroline and her clichéd question, but it hurt too much.

"Um, 10?"

I heard both Stefan and Care laugh at my question before she snatched the keys away from me.

"Yeah, you're definitely not driving tonight! Okay. Well, we'll see you later Stefan!" Just as I was about to walked out of the door I felt someone grabbed onto my arm. I turned around a little too quickly and was met with Stefan's broad chest.

"Caroline, if it's okay I'd like to talk to Elena alone before you leave."

I wasn't able to see her reaction but I assumed she agreed since I heard the door close. I looked up at Stefan and smiled drunkenly at him.

"So, what's up Buttercup?" I giggled at my little rhyme but Stefan stayed completely serious which kind of freaked me out.

"Okay? Serious time?" I tried to joke, but Stefan's face still remained the same.

"Elena…"

"What's wrong?" I was starting to get worried that Stefan wouldn't just give me answer.

"He's coming back."

I couldn't help myself and I started laughing at his words.

"What? You sound like you belong in a scary move. Who's coming back? What are you talking about?"

Stefan let out a low sigh. "Damon. He's coming back."

I felt my heart and my breathing stop.

Damon Salvatore was coming back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

Ooh, Damon coming back? This can't possibly be good! Oh, what am I saying. I cant wait to bring him into this story and spice things up a bit! Things will start speeding up soon don't you guys worry!

Well, leave me a review telling me what you think! :)


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.. sadly. :(**

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for the feedback I've been getting on this story and the amazing reviews! You guys seriously rock so I decided to update sooner and give y'all this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy. :))

* * *

This past week had been an absolute blur to me. I had become a shell of a person and I couldn't help it. Everyone had noticed. They didn't seem too fazed by my behavior though; they had seen it plenty of times. Of course, they all knew the reason why.

He was coming back. I still couldn't believe it. Ever since Stefan told me the news it was all I thought about. The love of my life, the person who I trusted with my heart and stomped all over it… he was coming back. I didn't really know how I was supposed to react to this? Was I supposed to be angry? Sad? I wasn't either of those though, I was simply confused. Why would he come back now? Would he talk to me? Did he miss me? It had been five years, did he even think about me? Did he meet someone new?

My heart broke at that last thought. I didn't want to think about Damon with anyone else, but then again, I had Mason. Oh, Mason. Since I had found out the news I had been icy towards him. I didn't mean to and I didn't want to be, but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to be left alone. Today was the day he was coming back. Stefan had let me known ahead of time; he figured I would want to know just when he decided to show his face again.

I had asked Stefan if he knew why Damon was coming back but he just shrugged it off, saying he didn't mention it. All we knew was that he was going to be staying at the boarding house. We didn't even know if this was permanent, but a tiny part of me wished it was. I didn't want to admit it, but I missed him. I missed him so much it broke my heart. I missed his blue eyes and his stupid smirk. I even missed the cute little thing he did with his eyes when he was being cocky, which was most of the time. I missed everything about him and I didn't even realize how much I missed him until now. In fact, now that I thought about it I wasn't even sure how I was able to live without with this long. Trust me, I would have gone to the ends of the earth to find him but he never left any clue as to where he was. I didn't even know where to start, so I never did.

I let out a sigh before rolling over in my bed and glancing at my clock. It was noon and way later than I usually slept it, but I guess I could make an exception for today. I sat up straight and stretched my arms out in front of me before deciding to get up and look for Caroline.

Caroline and I had been living together for the past three years. She figured I needed someone to room with and she was right. She was the perfect roommate; always keeping her distance when needed, but still being there for me when I needed her. I absolutely loved her and I didn't know what I would do without her.

I glanced at myself in my mirror and almost gagged. I looked downright horrible. My eyes had bags under them from the lack of sleep and my hair was an absolute mess. I don't even remember the last time I showered. I looked like a zombie. The only pretty thing about me was the necklace I had on; the one I always wore. It was a simple silver chain, but on it was my engagement ring… from Damon. The beautiful diamond ring, dangling, shone bright in all its glory. It was so magnificent, I refused to put it away and gather dust so I wore it on a necklace. I always kept it hidden under my shirts so people would refrain from asking questions. Even if anyone did say anything, I would simply tell them to shove it. What I did with my belongings was none of their business.

"Good morning, Elena." I was greeted with Caroline and the mouthwatering smell of strawberry pancakes as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Care. What's on the agenda for today?" I was desperate for anything to keep my mind off Damon and his arrival and she knew that.

I watched as Caroline bit her lip and we all knew that to be her nervous gesture. I was beginning to get nervous, but I patiently waited for her to fill me in.

"Well, dinner at Stefan's place is still on only…"

"Only what, Caroline?"

"Okay, don't be mad. Um, Stefan's place is getting redecorated so he's moving back into the boarding house for a while so that's where dinner will be held."

I mentally cursed in my head. This was not supposed to be happening. I wanted to be as far away from Damon as possible, well at least for now. I planned to talk to him after at least a week, but seeing him on his first day here? I was bound to cave in at his feet and beg for him to give me answers. I didn't tell Caroline this. I simply nodded and acted as if it was no big deal.

"Okay, that's fine. Who all will be there?" We had all been planning this get together for a while now and we weren't about to change plans or dates because Damon was coming home. In fact, no one was really welcoming him back with open arms. Everyone had something against him, and it had to do with him leaving. They would probably all avoid him like the plague if he made his presence known tonight.

"Well, besides us two and Stefan? Jeremy's taking Ana, Alaric and Jenna, Bonnie and Matt, and Mason of course." I tried not to roll my eyes at the thought of Mason being there. I hadn't talked to him much and I didn't really want to.

"Okay, yeah that's great." I saw the look on Caroline's face and I knew she didn't buy that at all.

"Are you sure? Elena he'll probably end up showing up while we're there." I brought my hand up, signaling Caroline to stop talking.

"It's fine, okay? I'll be okay. It's really no big deal. Now come on, let's eat." I knew Caroline wasn't buying my act, but I refused to talk about this right now and started to eat my food.

* * *

I had been staring at myself in my mirror for the last half hour. I was studying every part of my face and my outfit; I wanted to look absolutely perfect. I told myself I wanted to look nice for Mason and that I was trying to impress him, but I knew that wasn't true. It was because of _him_. With any slight chance of Damon showing up while we were there, I wanted to look good. I didn't want him to know how much he had hurt me. I didn't want him to know that I was emptier than I had ever been before. I wanted him to think that I had lived my life to the fullest these past five years. I wanted him to see me and think that I was perfectly happy. I wanted him to buy the façade that everyone else knew.

I looked at myself one again and sighed. My long hair was up in a high ponytail with only a few strands coming out and framing my face, just the way Damon had liked it. Like usually, I wasn't wearing any make up; He had always liked me better like that, and I only had a little bit of lip gloss on. I was wearing a low cut, light blue long sleeved shirt with one of Caroline's little black skirts that I had decided to borrow. My knee high black boots topped off the look. I was satisfied, but would this look grab his attention?

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Gilbert. He left you the day of your wedding! He didn't even show up, don't you think you at least deserved that? Why do you care what he thinks of you or your outfit? You should be trying to get Mason's attention. Your fiancée, remember? _

I tried to get that little voice out of my head, but I knew it was right. What was I doing? This wasn't right. I had Mason to think about. I loved him… this wasn't right.

Just as I was about to change I heard someone wolf-whistle from my door.

"Wow, Elena. You clean up nicely. Good to see you finally looking normal after this whole week." I turned my head to see Mason standing there and boy, did he look good. He was wearing a simple white button up with a black tie and black pants. He could wear anything and he always looked like a million bucks. Maybe it was his whole surfer look he had going on? I wasn't sure, but whatever it was, I wasn't complaining.

"Thanks Mason. You look nice too."

He flashed his award winning smile at me and I found myself immediately smiling back. "Really, Elena you look beautiful." I started to blush and I figured I better change the subject before I turn into a tomato.

"So where's Caroline?" I was sure she had left before hand, but I just wanted to make sure.

"Oh, you know her. She left a while ago, wanted to get there first to spend time with Stefan I suppose." I watched as he rolled his eyes and I had to refrain from doing the same. It was clear as day to all of us just how much Caroline and Stefan liked each other, but they both refused to admit it and none of us knew why. Maybe they were just too scared of the possibilities of them together. I mean, neither one of them had the best luck when it came to relationships. The last boyfriend Caroline had was Tyler and he had cheated on her with some Hayley chick while he was away for the summer. Stefan was just way to shy when it came to girls; he could barely even remember his own name. They could actually work out, but anytime one of us tried to say something they would simply brush it off so eventually, we all stopped.

"Okay, well come on. Let me get my jacket and we can go." I grabbed my leather jacket from my bed and smiled. It was the jacket Damon had given me to match his, and it was the perfect finish for my outfit.

* * *

The car ride to the boarding house had been quiet enough. We simply listened to the radio and fell into a comfortable silence, but I didn't mind. It was nice. As I stepped into the front of the boarding house I shut up eyes tightly and let out a breath. I hadn't been by here in forever. I didn't like to be reminded of our days together and that is exactly what this place did. I never went this way anymore; I avoided it like the plague. But yet, being here right now seemed so normal.

Mason opened the door for me and I took my first steps inside for the first time in what seemed like a million years. Everything seemed exactly the same. The living room was still massive and beautiful like I had remembered it; everything was in the same place. It was as if no one had ever touched it, but then again they probably hadn't. Damon was always the one who was redecorating the boarding house to the way he liked it, since it was where he lived. Once he left none of us felt the need to keep up with it anymore. It wasn't our job.

"Elena? Mason? Are you guys here?" I heard Caroline call out from the dining room and made my way slowly over there.

"Yeah, we're here." I looked around and took everyone in. Caroline was sitting on the counter top watching Stefan cook like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Bonnie was next to her and was reading some kind of book it seemed. Alaric and Jenna were leaning over the island in the middle of the room in a heated conversation, I think they were arguing over who would be picking dessert. They always argued over dumb stuff like that. Matt was at the bar, already drinking, and Jeremy was sitting down next to him, with little Ana curled up on his lap. Then there was Mason and I, holding hands in the entrance. "And it also looks like we're the last ones here."

"Well, yeah Elena you take forever to get dressed! But you do look absolutely gorgeous." I smiled at the kind words of Bonnie as she came up to hug me.

"Thanks, Bon! How have you been? It seems like forever since I've talked to you."

"Yeah, if you want to call yesterday forever," she responded as she stuck her tongue out at me and I started laughing.

"Aw, I miss you Bonnie! We need to have a girl's night soon!"

Suddenly Caroline's high pitched voice was heard. "Hey, what about me! Doesn't anyone miss me?" Bonnie and I cracked up as we watched Caroline try to pout and give us puppy dog eyes, her specialty.

"Of course you'll be there you dork! You live at the same place I do anyway." That seemed to satisfy her enough and she nodded her approval before returning her attention to Stefan.

My stomach growled slightly and I realized I was hungrier than I thought. "So, guys what's for dinner?"

Suddenly a different voice rung out from the crowd, one I hadn't heard in five years. One I never thought I would hear ever again. It was the one voice that haunted my dreams every night and suddenly I couldn't breathe.

"Yeah, guys. I'm starved."

Damon Salvatore was officially back.

* * *

Well, there you guys go! He is officially back now and things can only get crazy from here. Wonder what everyone will think of his arrival back? Leave a review to find out!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

**Author's Note: **I am SO sorry! I know I seriously suck for not updating sooner. I just didn't know how I wanted to go about this chapter and it seemed like I never had time to write. I plan to get a few more chapter out to y'all though during the break! Well, here's Chapter four! I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.. or Damon... *insert sad-face here***

Everyone stayed absolutely still. It was like no one wanted to actually believe he was there, right in front of us. I refused to turn around and meet his gaze at first, although I could feel it burning into my back. I let out a sharp breath and shut my eyes tightly before reopening them and turning around.

There he was. He looked absolutely breathtaking. His raven hair was how it had always been except now it was a wet and clung to his forehead because of the rain outside. His eyes were the same bright blue color I remembered and even though he was across the kitchen, I felt as if I was falling into the ocean looking at them. He was wearing his signature leather jacket with a grey shirt that clung tightly to his body and black jeans. He looked amazing. He looked exactly like I remembered him. He looked as if he had never left.

"Damon. You weren't supposed to be here until later." Stefan's voice sounded almost scolding, but anyone of us could tell he was still somewhat happy to see his older brother. They had been inseparable before everything happened, and although he was mad at him for what he did, none of us expected him to hate Damon forever.

"Well, hello to you too brother. I was, but I saw it was supposed to storm tonight and I just didn't feel like driving through it all late. It can be such a mess sometimes." Damon's voice was so sarcastic and easygoing, almost as if he forget completely what happened.

No one made any move to take to him and he noticed. Caroline had her hand on Stefan's shoulder, warning him silently to stay next to her. Bonnie had put her book down and was glaring daggers towards Damon. If looks could kill, he'd probably drop dead. Ana had her head down towards the table while Jeremy had stood up protectively next to me. Alaric and Jenna sat silently simply looking at Damon with hurt faces.

Alaric and Damon were best friends and his departure had really hurt him. Especially since Damon hadn't even tired contacting him since he left. Jenna on the other hand, had always liked Damon for me so it hurt her when he left. It was like he had betrayed and let down both of them in a way.

I looked down and noticed for the first time that my grip on Mason's hand had tightened. As my eyes traveled down, I noticed that so did Damon's. He took in my stance with Mason and his eyes turned dark as he clenched his jaw. What in the world?

"Well, I can see I am not welcomed here. No problem. I'll be off in my room getting situated. It was almost nice to see you all." With those words, he was gone and I finally felt like I could breathe again. My hand loosened on Mason's but I felt him put his arm around me and bring me in for a hug.

I heard Caroline start to scold Stefan about Damon being there, but I couldn't find myself to actually listen to her words. He was here. Damon was here. I didn't know whether or not to cry or to laugh like a lunatic. He had been right across the kitchen from me. It would have been all too simple to run into his arms and hug him like a small part of me wanted to. Another part of me, the stronger part, wanted to stomp over to him and slap him in his face and demand to know why he left. But it was too late now. It had almost been like he was never there.

"Elena? Elena, are you okay?" I looked up to see Mason staring at me with soft eyes. Oh, my poor Mason, always watching over me. Speaking of which… what had been up with Damon after he saw us? It was almost like he couldn't wait to get out of the room which made absolutely no sense.

Instead of pondering over Damon I decided to answer Mason. "I'm fine, really. Just a little shook up but I'm fine."

"Elena, I am so sorry! Oh, my god. You have to believe me. I didn't know he was coming back this early. I thought dinner would have been over by the time he got here."

I looked into Stefan's eyes and I knew he was telling the truth. Stefan of all people had known how much I was hurt by Damon leaving. He was my best friend, and I confided in him for everything. I knew he would never want to see me get hurt that way again, which is why he sometimes got a little overprotective with Mason.

"It's okay, Stef, really. I'm fine." I turned to everyone in the kitchen so I could address them all. "I'm fine you guys! Now, please, can we just have dinner like we were supposed to?" I noticed how everyone started to calm down after I said I was okay and we all sat around the dinner table like nothing had happened.

* * *

After we had dinner we all ended up sneaking into Stefan's liquor cabinet and started a game of "Never Have I Ever". Shockingly, I hadn't done nearly as much of the stuff my friends and family had done so I was probably the most sober of them all.

"Oh, my gosh, Bonnie do you remember that one time when we dared Matt and Tyler to-"Caroline was quickly shut up while Matt tackled her to the ground in a drunken fit.

"Care! You promised not to tell anyone!" Matt was trying to negotiate with Caroline while she rolled around on the floor while laughing uncontrollably.

"Mattie! It's just so funny, we HAVE to tell them!"

"No, Caroline! Or I'll tell everyone what happened at the Lockwood's Charity Ball last year!"

Caroline quickly shut up as her eyes got wide with fear.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes, I really would."

We all watched in anticipation to see if Caroline would cave in. What the hell happened at the Lockwood's? I would have to remember to ask her about that later.

Soon, Alaric began to speak up. "Okay guys, I think we've all had enough to drink. And some of us even have jobs in the morning, so I think it's safe to say we should probably head out."

Everyone groaned as none of us really wanted to leave.

"Stefan, can I just stay here?" Caroline whined and put on her best puppy dog face. Oh, how I would love to see Stefan try to resist that one. Good one, Care.

Stefan let out a laugh before nodding his head and attempting to help Caroline up.

I looked over at Mason and let out a laugh of my own. My poor boy was sitting Indian style on the ground while playing with his fingers with an amused look on his face. I slowly bent down and grabbed his arms.

"Come on, big boy. It's time to go home."

"Can I drive?" His words were so slurred I barely made out what he said.

"Oh, no! Let's see if you can even walk yourself to the passenger's side."

I watched as Mason took that as a challenge and began to drunkenly try and run to the car. I followed behind him as I laughed at how ridiculous he looked. Just as I was about to open the door to the driver's side I realized I forgot my purse.

"Damn it! Stay here, Mason. I'll be right back." I jogged slowly back inside and walked into the kitchen where I was sure I had left my purse. I looked around and finally let out a groan of frustration when I couldn't find it.

Just as I was about to walk up to Stefan's room to ask if he had seen it, I heard someone walk into the kitchen. I turned around slowly and there he was.

Damon was standing there, with his piercing blue eyes and his slight smirk, holding my purse out to me. "Looking for this, Elena?"

* * *

A/N : Well, there you guys have it! What do ya'll think? Leave me a review letting me know!


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been taking a while to get this out to ya'll, but this chapter pulled me in so many directions! I erased, rewrote, erased and rewrote again! This wasn't even how I planned on this chapter coming out, but my characters had different plans for me I suppose! So, here you guys go! The much awaited Chapter five! Enjoy!**

* * *

If it was possible, I'm pretty sure I could have passed out at that exact moment. In fact, I wasn't even sure why I hadn't passed out yet. This whole night should have been enough for me to end up in a good, long coma. At this moment I didn't even care about my purse anymore. I just wanted to run. I wanted to get away from this man. This man that I had loved so deeply; who only ended up breaking my heart in the end.

"Elena?" Damon stood there, still holding out my purse but his smirk had fallen a bit. He seemed to be concerned as to why I wasn't answering him.

Instead of answering him I simply looked to the ground and reached out for my purse before mumbling a quiet thank you.

Just as I was about to turn around I felt him grip my arm and force my body back to him. I tumbled slightly and felt myself fall into his chest.

"Ignoring me, Elena? Why? Afraid your new boy toy might see and get jealous?" I saw that stupid smirk reappear and I knew I should have said something, anything to defend myself but I couldn't make out the words. "Come on, why won't you talk to me? I just want to talk." With that I finally found my strength again and pushed myself away from him.

"Talk? You want to talk? You sure didn't want to talk that day, did you, Damon? You didn't want to talk at all these past five years. You didn't even try to contact me. Don't you even think about how I felt that day? When I woke up on my wedding day only to find out that you weren't anywhere in sight? That you had ran away?" I saw the pain flicker in his eyes but I couldn't bring myself to care. "So, you want to talk now, huh? Well, I'm sorry to say: I do not want to talk to you. Ever." I adjusted my purse onto my shoulder and turned to walk out of the room but not before looking back to add one last sentence. "Oh, and by the way, he's not my "boy toy". He's my fiancé."

I saw anger flash across his face as he let out a slight growl, but I left before he could say anything else. Who did he think he was? He was gone this whole time and now he thinks he can come back and just expect everything to be the same? He was wrong. That would never happen. I would never let it happen. I had Mason and I had to think about that.

As I climbed back into my car I turned my head to look over at my fiancé. He had passed out during the short time I had been gone and was snoring slightly. I smiled to myself at how cute and boyish he looked. Of all the bad things that had happened to me, Mason was the one good thing. He came when I needed him the most. When I felt like I was falling apart he was there to pick me back up. I owed him everything. He made me live again.

I let out of sigh of frustration before pulling out of the Salvatore boarding house and heading home.

* * *

"Elena, honey, wake up. Elenaaaaa… ELENA!"

I shot up out of bed as I heard someone scream my name. "Caroline, what the hell? I thought you were at Stefan's!"

Caroline gave me a look of disbelief before throwing my phone at me. "I was, but check the time Elena! It's three in the afternoon. What the hell are you still doing asleep?"

I quickly looked at my clock. Holy shit! I never slept in this late! I had stayed up pretty late though thinking about my conversation with Damon. Had I been too harsh or not harsh enough? I didn't know. Part of me wanted to apologize and another part of me wanted to do it all over again but add in a right hook for effect.

"Sorry, Care. I stayed up pretty late after I dropped off Mason… I just had some things to think about."

"What things? Elena, what aren't you telling me? I know seeing Damon must have been a shock but did something else happen?"

I groaned. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell Caroline about our little conversation in the kitchen. I know she still hated him and would have nothing good to say about him, but I didn't really feel like hearing her rant.

"Elena Gilbert! Stop stalling! What happened?" I rolled my eyes at how persistent she was.

"Okay, well… Damon sort of stopped me in the kitchen-"

"HE WHAT!?" I rolled my eyes once again.

"Do you want to hear this or not?" Caroline quickly closed her mouth and started nodding her head rapidly. "Okay, so like I was saying, he stopped me and told me he wanted to talk. But don't worry! I told him I wanted nothing to do with him and I informed him that Mason was my fiancé, since he was just regarding him as my new boy toy."

Caroline's mouth dropped open and I watched as she tried to take that all in.

"Oh my gosh, you practically threw Mason in his face! And you know they hate each other! Way to go, Elena!"

I rolled my eyes at her for the third time. Of course, she would see it like that. Mason and Damon had had a grudge against each other since high school. None of us really knew why, but we all guessed it had something to do with how Damon stole Mason's football team from him his junior year. Mason was captain and Damon was just a sophomore, but ended up taking Mason's spot as captain. Ever since then they had just hated each other. Two years after he graduated, Mason ended up leaving and none of us really heard from him again until Damon left.

"I wasn't trying to do anything, Caroline. I just wanted him to know that I was over him and had moved on."

"But are you over him, really?"

I stopped at Caroline's question. Was I over Damon? I thought I was. I spent the last half of these five years telling myself I was over him to the point where I believed it. I wasn't sure if I really was though. When I saw him last night it was like my heart had broken all over again. I mean, how can you look at the one person you loved more than anything and be over them? He had broken my heart in the worst way, but yet I could never forget about him. He had haunted my memories these past five years. I would yearn for sleep, just so I could see his face in my dreams; if that wasn't pathetic than I didn't know what was.

"I don't know, Caroline. I really don't want to talk about Damon Salvatore right now."

I saw that she didn't want to let this go, but I really wasn't giving her a choice. After last night's confrontation I didn't really want to think about him anymore than I already had.

"Alright then… well, we're all going out to the Grill tonight. You want to come?"

"Who's going?"

"Me, Stefan, Bonnie, and Matt." I thought about it. I really did need a night with my friends right now to get my mind off things and I really wanted to talk to Bonnie. I knew she would understand my feelings about Damon more than Caroline would. "You can invite Mason if you want."

I immediately shook my head. "Mason has to go over to Tyler's to help Carol out with the party she's throwing next week. You know Ty won't help her, who knows where that boy is off to these days."

Caroline just laughed and nodded her head. "Alright, well take a shower and get ready! We're going at seven."

* * *

I stood in front of my full length mirror and checked out my outfit for the tenth time. I didn't feel like dressing up much so I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans with my black heeled boots and a simple blue V-neck shirt.

Ever since Mason had proposed to me, I had been meaning to take off my necklace with Damon's engagement ring on it but I just couldn't. Every time I tried it was like something was pulling me back. Even though he came back and I told him I wanted nothing to do with him, I couldn't do it. So I simply tucked it away under my shirt like I had down so many times before.

I smiled at myself in the mirror and started playing with a loose curl that had strayed from my ponytail. Tonight would be a good one and I wouldn't let my thoughts of Damon ruin it.

* * *

When I got to the Grill I immediately searched for Bonnie. I saw her standing next to the bar and smiled as I made my way over to her.

"Hey, Bon!" She swiftly turned around and a huge grin emerged on her face as she opened her arms to embrace me.

"Elena, darling, how are you doing?"

"Good, thanks for asking. Hey, so, I have to talk to you about something."

Bonnie had been one of my closest friends ever since we were kids and I trusted her with my life. She was the compassionate one out of my friends and she always understood me. When Damon had left she was there to comfort me while I cried about how much I loved him and missed him. Caroline had simply been set on finding Damon and killing him, she also thought I should move on as fast as humanly possible. Bonnie on the other hand, told me that it was okay and that even though it hurt at the moment it would get better. She understood how much I loved him and she knew I wouldn't get over him that fast. I knew I could talk to her about Damon without her judging me. She was the only other person, besides Jenna and Alaric, that knew I still wore Damon's ring around my neck.

"Oh, honey, what is it? Is it Damon?" See what I mean? She knows me so well.

"Yeah… it is."

She mentioned for me to sit down next to her at the bar and I continued on with my story, leaving out no detail. By the time I had finished I could feel the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over.

"Oh, don't cry, Elena. It's okay. Everything's going to be fine."

"Will it be, Bonnie? Because I haven't felt this much pain since the day he left. Seeing him again made me relive all those memories that I just wish I could forget."

"Do you really wish you could forget them, though? Elena, look, we all know how much you loved him and we all know how much he hurt you. Now, the others might think you're completely over him, but I know the truth. You still love that boy with everything you have and I don't blame you. He was your first love, maybe he's your only. But you can't go back to how things were before. You have Mason now. You have a future that you can rely on with Mason. I know you care a lot for him and you would do anything for him. So think about that. If you really think Damon's worth it and that you'll never get over him, then start small. Talk to him first and see if a friendship can grow out of it. Then eventually, see where it leads. But do not forget that you are engaged, Elena."

I thought about what she said before nodding to her. A friendship with Damon? Is that even possible? I was once told you can never be friends with someone you loved. But do I want to be his friend? No, no I don't. I wanted so much more than that, more than I could receive. But Bonnie was right. I did have a fiancée to think about. So, maybe I could just start off with friends and see where that eventually led.

Bonnie gave me a soft smile before giving me a hug and grabbing her drink to go sit down with Matt. I told her I would join her shortly; I just needed some time to think first.

* * *

I sat down at the bar for a good while, and I had drunk a good four or five shots. My thoughts were way past my comfort zone and I could barely sit up straight. I turned my head sharply to the side, trying to find my friends and then pouting when I couldn't. I guess I turned my head too fast because soon I felt my whole body start to slide off of the bar-stool and onto the ground. I was just about to panic whenever I felt two arms grab me from behind.

"Whoa, there, little lady. Had too much to drink?"

I turned around to see a man, probably in his late thirties, holding me up. He had light green eyes and blonde hair that was curly. I liked it and I wanted to touch it. As I lifted up my hand slowly to touch his hair and grinned, revealing a beautiful white smile.

"You like it? Okay, well you can touch it all you want, but I'm going to try and set you down on your feet first, alright? So try and stand up straight for me." I nodded my head. I liked this man's voice, it was like velvet and I wanted to show him I was graceful.

Once I had mastered standing up straight I smiled over at him so he could see my accomplishment. He let out a chuckle before putting his arm over my shoulder.

"You want to step outside? You can get some fresh air." I smiled at his gesture. What a nice, strange man. Yes, this man was a stranger. Should I be worried? I thought about it for a while before shrugging off the thought. This was Mystic Falls, after all. Nothing bad ever happened here.

"Sure, yeah. That'd be nice." I was surprised I could even talk, even if my own words were slurred up.

The man, I still wasn't sure of his name, led me outside and turned us into a counter where we were completely alone. I was starting to panic a little bit, but I still shrugged it off and remained calm.

"So, what's your name, miss? I never got it."

"Hmm, I am Elena. Elena Gilbert."

"Elena?" His smile widened as he tasted my name on his lips for the first time. "I like it. It's beautiful, just like you."

I felt myself begin to blush, but before I could even say anything I felt my back being pushed into the wall. What the—

Suddenly, a pair of lips clung to mine; attacking them violently and I didn't like it. I tried to push off my attacker but that seemed to only encourage him more. Damn it, why did I have to drink tonight? My reflexes were slow and I found myself not being able to fit back the way I wanted to. I felt a pair of hands slowly make their way down to the buttons of my jeans and I started to panic. This could _not_ be happening.

"Stop, no, please!" I felt the tears spring to my eyes as I tried to pry his hands off of me.

"Shut up. You know you want this."

No, I absolutely did not want this! I wanted this to stop! Just as I was about to resort to screaming, I felt the man being pulled off of me and thrown to the ground.

"I think she said to stop." I saw as the man who saved me began to punch my attacker repeatedly in the face.

I wasn't used to seeing this type of violence and it only made me cry harder. My savior looked towards me and down at the man once more.

"I better not ever see you anywhere around here or near her! Because believe me, I will kill you."

I felt someone begin to pick me up and cradle me in their arms as I let out a small whimper.

"Shh, it's okay, Elena. It's okay, baby, I got you now. You're safe. I'll never let anyone hurt you. Just go to sleep. You're safe now." The words calmed me down enough that I finally stopped crying and decided to take the kind man's advice and sleep.

Before I closed my eyes I stared into the piercing blue eyes of the man who had haunted my dreams for so long before; I was looking into the eyes of the man I loved.

"Damon."

* * *

Author's Note: Aw, Damon's always there to save the day! What will Elena think when she awakens? Will they finally sit down and actually have a rational conversation about their feelings and isn't anyone else dying to know why Damon left her that night? I have big plans for the next chapter! *smirks and rubs hands together evilly*

I'm sorry I haven't been able to update as much as I want too! I am so busy with end of the year testing and stuff. It's exhausting! And this Thursday I will be flying out to Las Vegas for a wedding and I felt that I owed it to my dedicated readers to get something out to ya'll! :)

Ah, so next Thursday is my birthday, guys! Yay! & You know what else it is? April 18th! Which means TVD is off hiatus! Finally! Haha, I can't stand not seeing Damon's face every Thursday! Anywho.. I'll stop bothering you guys now! I hope ya'll enjoyed the new chapter! Leave me a review telling me what you think! Love ya'll!


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

Author's Note: Oh my goodness! This is the fastest I have ever updated! But what can I say, ya'lls reviews pumped me up! I'm leaving for Las Vegas in a couple of hours and I figured I owed it to ya'll to have something to read while I was away! So, here you guys go! Chapter six! :)

* * *

"_Damon!" I giggled out as he started to tickle me on my sides. "Stop! Please! I can't breathe!" I stayed gasping for air for a couple seconds longer until finally he stopped and I could breathe once again. I turned over and slapped him lightly on his arm. "You jerk!" _

_I stared into his beautiful blue eyes that were shining with amusement. "Your laugh is beautiful, Elena… just like you." He placed his left palm on my cheek and I started to blush. I loved his compliments. They made me feel so special, he made me feel special. I loved him. _

_I watched as a small smile started to form on his face while he played with the strands of my hair. "What's that face?" _

_He continued to play with my hair, not once looking up. "What face?"_

_His face then broke out into an even bigger smile while he finally looked up at me. "That face."_

_He shrugged his shoulders before giving me one last smoldering look. "I'm happy."_

_Oh, Damon, that makes two of us. Slowly he started to lean in to kiss me and I could feel my heart beating faster. This was what I lived for. _

_Suddenly, Damon's hair wasn't its raven color anymore; it was replaced with dirty blonde locks. His eyes turned from his ocean blue color to a light blue and I didn't like it. I wasn't looking at Damon anymore. I was looking right at Mason Lockwood._

"_Mason?" _

"_Yes, Elena?"_

"_Mason? What? Why are you here? I don't want you here! I want Damon!" I was beginning to cry and panic. I needed Damon! Where was he? Why wasn't he here with me? "Damon! Damon I love you! Come back!" _

_I suddenly felt Mason's hands grasp my arms. "Elena, calm down! Elena!" _

_I refused to listen though. I need Damon! Where's Damon?! _

"_Elena! Elena, wake up!" Huh? Wake up?_

* * *

"Elena! Please, Elena, calm down! Wake up!" I felt someone shake me and I woke up gasping for air. I wasn't sure what the reason was though. It could either be because I was startled or because I was sobbing uncontrollably; I was picking the latter.

I looked around to see who had woken me up. I was met with the beautiful blue eyes that I loved. "Damon?" I practically choked on his name, I was so happy. He was here with me.

"God, Elena, what were you dreaming about? I'm right here, baby. Stop crying. Shh, I got you. Please, stop crying." For some reason his comforting words just made me cry even harder. He wouldn't always be here for me. He would leave me. He would leave me and I would break again.

He took me into his arms and cradled me in his lap while he played with my hair. "It's okay, baby. It was just a dream."

"You left me, Damon." I could barely recognize my voice as the words left my mouth. I sounded so lost; so broken, but that's exactly how I felt.

I looked up at Damon and I saw his face turn into a pained expression. "Elena, I-"

"No, Damon. You left me. I loved you and you left me. Why, Damon? Why? I needed you. I need you. But every time I see you it's just a reminder of what I don't have." I was able to control my crying and breathing and now I just needed answers. I didn't care how I sounded; I just needed him to give me answers.

"Elena, you have me. You have my heart, my soul; everything. I have never loved anyone the way I love you and I never will."

"Why'd you leave me then?" That's all I wanted to know.

"It's… complicated, Elena. I will tell you one day, but not right now. You're probably still hung over and after what happened last night you don't need anything else to bring you down. So please, just let it go for now."

I thought about it for a while. I was so close to finding out why he left and he just wants me to let it go for now? Was he out of his mind? Asking me to wait to find out why he left me was ridiculous! But I couldn't find it in me to argue with him. My head really did hurt and I didn't really even feel like talking at all which was a sudden change from my mood before.

"Can you please hand me my phone, then? I need to call Bonnie and Caroline and let them know I'm okay." Damon nodded his head before handing me my phone.

As I unlocked it I saw that I had 57 missed calls, 43 of which were from Mason. Mason! Oh my god, he was probably worried sick about me!

"Damon, I have to get home! I have to go to Mason! He's probably freaking out!" I jumped up to get my shoes and leave when Damon suddenly let out a scoff.

"Mason Lockwood? Seriously, Elena? I didn't see him last night when you were in trouble. Just hop from my bed to his why don't you. I'm sure that's what you did anyway when I left."

Damon didn't hit me, but he might as well have. His words hurt. He was making me feel bad as if all this was my fault. I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around.

"Is that what you think?"

He sneered before answering me. "It's not what I think, Elena, it's what I know. You're engaged to him now."

It took everything in me not to punch Damon in his face for the way he was acting. "Damon, you left me! Do you understand that? I waited for you. I waited for you at the altar; I waited for you the next day. I waited for you for weeks, months, and years. All I did was wait. Mason came along and he made things easier. He wasn't the same guy from high school, he was different; nicer. He helped me get through it. He showed me that there was more to live for. I grew to care for him, so yes, when he asked me to marry him I agreed. Because I know when I'm walking down the aisle, he'll be there waiting for me at the end."

"You care for him? That's great, 'Lena. But do you love him?"

Damon's question stopped my train of thought all at once. Did I love Mason? I don't know how many times I had this battle in my head. I cared for him, sure. But did I love him? No. I didn't. I could tell my friends and even myself that I did, but I didn't. Not actually. Damon took my sign as a good thing and decided to answer for me.

"No, you don't, do you?" I saw as he began to smirk and I realized that I didn't want him to know the truth. I wanted him to believe the lie, just like everyone else had.

"Yes, I do."

"You're lying, Elena! You don't love him. I can tell just by looking at you that you don't mean that."

"Oh, so now you think you know me?"

"I do, Elena. I know you better than you know yourself. That's why I know that you aren't in love with him, because you're still in love with me."

My heart crumbled inside, because I knew he was right. I was in love with him. Damon Salvatore had my heart; that's just the way it was. Even if that was true though, I still had Mason to think about.

"It doesn't matter, Damon."

"If it doesn't matter then why do you still wear the engagement ring I gave you?"

Instinctively, my fingers reached up my necklace. I let out a small gasp. "How did you-"

"Last night when I picked you up I noticed it was dangling off your neck. It must have come out of your shirt when we were trying to fight back. Why do you still wear it, Elena?"

I couldn't answer him. I was in shock. I had no idea what to say.

"Huh, Elena? Why do you still wear the ring I gave you? You want to know what I think?" _Not really, Damon. _"I think it's because you still love me. I'm the only person you'll ever really love, just like you're the only person I'll ever love. Don't you see, Elena? We were made for each other. We're perfect together. I left you before and I am so sorry. I wish I could take it all back. I want to wake up next to you every day, Elena. You're all I need. But if you're really happy with Mason and if you think he's the one for you, then fine. Tell me and I'll back off. But I need you to tell me you don't feel anything for me."

What? This conversation had seriously taken a different turn! I wanted to tell Damon that I didn't feel anything for him, but I couldn't. I still couldn't talk. I was frozen.

"Well, Elena? Do you feel anything for me or not?"

Instead of answering him, I did the one thing I could think of.

I ran up to him and jumped into his arms before kissing him with everything I had; just like I had done a million times before.

* * *

A/N: WOOOOO! Finally getting some Delena action! :) I know a lot of ya'll were dying to know why Damon left, but I just didn't feel like the timing was right. I promise though, Elena will find out why in the next few chapters!

So what did you guys think? Loved it, hated it? Leave me a review letting me know! Seriously, I love reading what everyone has to say! Ya'll really do encourage me to update faster. :)

Well, like I said, I am leaving to Vegas in a couple of hours and although I'm super excited, I'm also nervous! I have the BIGGEST fear of planes! And my best friend decided she wanted to fly out there. So, guess who's freaking out!? ME! I'll probably end up falling asleep, if I don't pass out first! Haha. Well, I'll be back Sunday and that's when I'll start working on a little something for you guys!

So, like I said, just leave me a review telling me what you thought of it! & I hope everyone has a safe and fun weekend! Love ya'll!


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

**A/N: I'm sorry for such the long wait! But I'm back! :) I kind of didn't know where to go after my last chapter? I was totally stumped! But today I was hit with an inspiration and thus, ending up with this chapter! **

**Well, guys, Vegas was great! And such an awesome experience! If ya'll haven't gone out there yet, you guys seriously need too one week! It's absolutely beautiful! & You'll never guess who stayed a couple of hotels away from me! IAN SOMERHALDER! He was at the Rio & I went crazy when I found out! I was seriously about to go find him but I missed him by like an hour! Hmm :( Oh well, one day Ian... one day... **

**Also, I'm taking finals these next few weeks****(Wish me luck!)** so things might get a little crazy but I promise I will try to update as much as I can! Just wait until summer you guys :) the updates will be a lot more frequent! Trust me! I also want to work on a few one shots, just to give ya'll something to read in the spare time. I'm thinking of what to write about though. Any suggestions? :)

**Well, here you guys go! Chapter seven & why Damon left!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own The Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

I felt Damon's cool lips press up against mine and I almost melted into his arms. It had been years since I had kissed him, but it seemed like the most normal thing in the world. His hand was cupping my cheek lightly and I practically felt my knees buckle against him. All too soon he pulled away from me and my lips immediately pouted.

"I'll take that as you still feel something for me." Damon gave me a smile; a real genuine smile and my heart just about broke.

I did feel something for him. Of course I did. I loved him. I only ever loved him. Either way though I still had Mason in the picture. I couldn't do this to him. Not after everything he had done for me.

I felt myself pull slowly away from Damon and he frowned at my action. "Elena, what's wrong?"

"I need you to tell me why, Damon. Tell me why you left me. Please. You owe me that much." I sat down on a chair in the corner of Damon's room and looked up at him with expecting eyes. I watched as he closed his eyes tightly before letting out a breath.

"I didn't mean for any of it to happen. I woke up early from your house that morning to go home. When I got home I wasn't aware that my father would be awake. He hadn't said much to me though throughout our whole engagement so I thought he approved of it naturally. When I arrived to the house he was already up and waiting for me. He said he wanted to 'talk' so I sat down with him." I felt my heart start to drop. What would Giuseppe have to do with any of this?

"He asked me how things were going and I told him I couldn't be happier. I was finally going to make you my wife. He smiled and I thought he would congratulate me finally; instead he let out a hard laugh. He told me he wouldn't have me ruin your future. He told me I was worthless and would only bring you down in life. Naturally I got defensive and told him he couldn't stop me from marrying you. That's when he brought in my inheritance. He said I could either marry you or I could get the family business…"

I didn't even realize there were tears streaming down my face. His dad gave him an ultimatum? His business or me?

"And you chose your father's business…" I let my voice trail off. I wasn't asking him. I already knew how this story planned out.

"I didn't want too, Elena. I told him I would always pick you."

"But then what happened?" Damon made no move to continue so I stood up and pushed him. "Tell me what else happened!"

"Mason Lockwood had been in town for a while…"

I shook my head in confusion. "What does this have to do with Mason!?"

"He wanted to buy my dad's company, Elena!"

I stood still. Of course we all knew about the Lockwood's and Salvatore's companies. We also knew they were huge rivals. Yeah, Damon and Mason's rivalry went way past who was captain of the football team. But none of this made sense to me yet.

"I don't understand, Damon… what are you trying to tell me?" My voice was shaky and I knew I must have looked pathetic, standing there and begging him for answers.

"My dad threatened to sell the company to Mason. I was supposed to run it and he threatened to sell it to him."

"Okay? Either way though, wouldn't Mason still want your company whether you married me or not?" Damon looked at me with a torn expression on his face and suddenly everything made since. "No. No you wouldn't do that to me, Damon. Tell me you didn't do that!"

"I'm so sorry, Elena. My father told me I could either stay with you and lose everything or I could leave you, get the company, and let Mason have you."

I shook my head in disgust. This was straight out of a lifetime movie or something and I couldn't handle it.

"You sold me out for a company!?" I was yelling. I was beyond crying now. I was fucking livid. How dare he?

"I didn't sell you out, Elena."

"Then what would you call it, Damon!? What is this, some kind of sick fairytale!? You chose your company over me? I loved you and that's how you repay me? How could you do that to me, Damon? I trusted you!" I was going crazy but I couldn't stop myself. "And you knew Mason would come for me, you gladly handed me over to him like I was some sort of object!"

"I didn't make you fall for him, though, did I? I didn't make you date him. I didn't make you say yes when he asked you to marry him! I didn't make you do anything! That was all up to you!"

"You might as well have done that, Damon! You practically handed me over to him on a platter saying 'Here you go! She's all yours now!' I was broken. You broke me. He helped pick up the pieces. Or at least I thought he did. This is all one huge lie. I don't even know how I'm supposed to feel right now!"

My feelings were all over the place. I felt angry, sad, used, betrayed. I was absolutely furious though and that overpowered everything. Damon handed me over like I was nothing to him and that hurt more than anything.

"I thought you loved me…" My voice broke and I could feel the tears about to come pouring out again.

Damon's face changed into an expression of hurt. "I did love you, Elena. I still do. I love you more than everything. I am so sorry. Please, Elena. Just let me make things right. Let me make this up to you."

Damon reached out for me and for a moment I wanted to run up to him. I wanted to forget all this ever happened. I just wanted us to be normal again. But instead I shook my head and backed away from him.

"I'm sorry, Damon but you can't make things right. You never should have come back."

He bit his lip to stop it from quivering. "Elena, I love you. I know you love me too. Please, let me fix this."

I shook my head as I felt the tears pour down my cheeks. "You're wrong, Damon. You're a heartless monster. I don't love you anymore and I never will again. I could never love a man like you."

I watched as a tear fell down his cheek, "Elena…please." His voice broke and I decided I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran out of his room and down the stairs, ignoring his cries for me to stop. I ran out of the boarding house and shut the door behind me before running out into the street and completely breaking down.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? I'm really nervous about it all! So let me know in a review!

Love ya'll!


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: Woooo! Hey, guys, I'm back! This will be a short A/N! I just want to let everyone know, I'm officially done with finals! That means I will be able to freely update to ya'll! No more super long waits! I promise! Also, I want to know if any of you guys want a chapter with Damon's POV? Let me know and I will make it happen! & As always, thank you guys for the reviews! I seriously love every single one of ya'll! :) Well, here you go with Chapter 8! Enjoy! **

**P.S. Make sure to read my A/N at the end of the story! I have some important stuff in there I would like ya'll to read. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

It had been six days since my confrontation with Damon; almost a whole week. After I had left the boarding house I made my way over to Mason's. I barged into his house and demanded answers. He didn't deny a thing and freely told me that Damon was indeed telling me the truth. I remember shaking my head in disgust before throwing my ring at him and declaring the engagement over. He tried to stop me but I quickly ran out before I could hear him out. I was broken. The two men I trusted had been the two men to hurt me the most, and the crazy part was they did it together.

When I had finally gotten home I cried all day and night. I stayed locked in my room and refused to open my door for anyone. Caroline had tried a few times to get me to unlock my door, but I didn't. I simply ignored her. I knew it wasn't fair to her; after all she was just trying to be a good friend, but I just didn't want to talk to anyone. I wanted to suffer in silence and just forget everyone and everything. Most of all, though, I wanted to forget that terrible news that had been thrown upon me.

So here I was; almost a week later and I was still hiding out. I had stopped crying though, now I just laid in bed and watched sad love movies wishing my life could have been that simple. Why couldn't I just have the love of one man with nothing getting in-between us? I sighed and shook my head. I really needed to get out of this stump. I had mourned enough and it was time for me to start getting out again. I needed to show those two jerks just what they were missing out on. With a small smile creeping on my face I decided to put my plan into motion and slowly got out of bed.

I hopped into my shower and bathed myself decently as I hadn't in the past week. When I got out I placed my hair in a towel and slipped into my bath robe before walking out of my room.

"Caroline?" I hadn't spoken to my best friend at all this week and I was starting to feel horrible. She was just trying to be there for me and I had pushed her away.

"Oh my god, Elena! Honey, what the hell happened?! Damon's called like a million times! Have you even checked your phone? What the hell is going on!?"

Damon's called? Why? I didn't understand. He didn't want me. Why did he call?

"Damon? What did he say?"

"You're concerned about Damon? Elena, what the hell is going on!?"

I sighed. I could tell Caroline was getting aggravated. She hated being out of the circle. I let out a deep breath before going into detail and telling Caroline about everything that happened. When I was finished she had a fire in her eyes she hadn't had since the morning of my "wedding" and I could tell she was pissed.

"That asshole! Oh my god, I never would have expected him to do that! What a jerk! Seriously, who does he think he is? I could kill him! Do you want me to kill him? Because I think I could get away with it! I've seen enough murder shows! I watch the I.D. Channel! And Mason? I knew there was something wrong with him! I'm sorry, but there is no way you can be that hot and that perfect! There just had to be something wrong with him!"

I listened to Caroline ramble on before remembering something she had said. "Hey, Care, you asked if I had even checked my phone. Where is it? I haven't touched it at all since the night we left to the Grill. I think I left it here."

"Oh, yeah you left it on the counter. I swear, that thing was constantly going off I finally had put it on silence!"

I turned around and heading into the kitchen where, sure enough, my phone was laying down on the counter. I picked it up and almost dropped it in shock. I had over a hundred missed calls mostly from Damon along with 6 text messages from him. I quickly opened them up.

*Elena, can you please call me or come see me. We need to talk about this. I need to explain everything to you. I was young and stupid. Please… just call me back.*

*Elena, answer my calls. I know you're mad but we really need to talk about this calmy.*

*Damn it, Elena! Stop ignoring me.*

*57 calls later and still no answer. How old are you?*

*You can't ignore us all forever. CALL ME BACK.*

*FINE. Expect me to stop by at 5. I will not be ignored any longer.*

Shit! Shit! Five!? He sent this one today and it was already 4:30!

"Caroline! Oh, my god! He's coming over!"

"What!? Who is!?"

"Damon! He's probably on his way over here right now! Holy shit! What do I do!?" I was definitely starting to panic. I wasn't ready for this. I didn't want to see him. I couldn't even bear to think about him without breaking down, much less see him!

"Why the hell would he come over here? What does he even have to say for himself anymore?! He has no business here!" Suddenly, Caroline's eyes widened. "Elena, you can't let him see you like that!"

I looked down and I realized she was right. I was still wearing the robe from my shower and my hair was still wrapped up. I quickly ran into my room and went into my large, walk in closet. I had no idea what to wear. I didn't want to face him while looking like I had been locked up in my room but I also didn't want to seem like I was dressing up to try and impress him.

After much thought I finally settled on a pair of faded blue jean shorts with one of my V-necks, I decided a purple one would do well. It was spring outside and my outfit went along well with it. I finally let my hair out of the towel and I silently thanked god for my natural waves. I noticed I was still wearing Damon's ring around my neck and my heart slowly clenched. I didn't want to take it off, but I knew if I didn't he would take it the wrong way. Slowly I started do undo the clasp and I gently took it off and set it on my dresser. I felt empty without it and I considered putting it back on before someone barged into my room.

"Elena." One word and it was almost my undoing.

I didn't turn around to face him. I simply stared at him through my mirror. The look on his face broke my heart all over again. He looked so torn, so in pain. I almost wanted to run to him and wrap him in my arms and tell him everything would be okay, that we could get through this. But I knew I couldn't. I had to be strong for myself. I couldn't allow myself to get heartbroken all over again.

"What the hell are you doing here, Damon? Seriously? Can't you see you've hurt her enough? I should kick your ass. Elena, do you want me to throw him out?" Caroline had barged into my room as well and I suspected her and Damon might have been arguing before because she had a hint of annoyance in her voice that she usually reserved for Damon.

"No, it's fine. We just need to talk."

Caroline pursed her lips and glared at Damon, who glared right back at her, before nodding her head in my direction. "Alright, but just holler if you need me." She turned around and closed my door, but was careful not to slam it.

I let out a low sigh and closed my eyes tightly before reopening them and looking at Damon through my mirror again. God, he looked so perfect. He wore his hair messy and natural just liked I loved it, I almost wanted to run my hand through it. He had on a tight fitting black shirt that fit his body perfectly and dark jeans that clung to his hips. I had to remind myself that I hated him at the moment. I looked down and tried to focus my eyes on anything else but him.

"What do you want, Damon?" My voice sounded so weak, so vulnerable, and I hated it. I cleared my throat before trying again. "Why are you here?" Much better. Now I sounded assertive.

"Elena," his voice was barely a whisper, "can you please look at me?" I didn't move a muscle or answer him. Instead I stayed looking down. His voice hardened, "Elena, I won't ask you again. Look at me when I'm talking to you." Oh my! Now look who was trying to be assertive. I immediately turned around to face him and regretted it when I noticed his smirk start to form. "Thank you."

I sneered. "Cut the crap, Damon. Why are you here?"

His face hardened. "I'm here because everyone has been worried sick about you! You didn't answer anyone's calls or messages! What the hell were you thinking?" What was _I _thinking? Oh the audacity of this man! "We were all worried! Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy. Have you even talked to Jenna or Alaric? Imagine what they're going through, Elena!" Oh! I forgot about Jenna and Alaric. I immediately felt bad. They were probably freaking out over this! "And me, how do you think I felt?"

"Excuse me?" This had taken me aback. "How did you feel, Damon? I thought you made it pretty clear by your little confession that you didn't care at all for me back than so please don't start to act like you do now."

"Elena, what is wrong with you?"

Oh he did not just ask me that! "What's wrong with _me_? Damon, what's wrong with _you_? You're the one who practically sold the girl you "loved" just for your company! I know it meant something to you, but did I honestly mean so little to you?" I felt my voice start to break and I had to stop talking before I really broke down.

"Don't ever doubt my love for you, Elena! That's the one thing you aren't allowed to do! I loved you, and I still do with everything inside of me. I'm completely in love with you, but I was scared okay? My dad put thoughts into my head that I was never going to be good enough and then he brought up everything about the company and it was just too much. I ran. It was the only thing I could think of doing so I ran and I've regretted it every day since then." He took a step towards me and I shook my head and stepped back. Tears were streaming down my face but I didn't care anymore. I was so lost and so confused; I didn't know what to believe at this point.

"I don't believe you, Damon. I'm sorry but I don't. You left me. You just left me like I was nothing. You hurt me worse than I've ever been hurt in my whole life when I trusted you not to. I just wanted a life with you, I gave you all of my love, but that still wasn't enough for you to stay. So excuse me if yes, I do doubt your "love" for me and excuse me if I don't run back to you with open arms."

He took a deep breath and I swear for a second it looked like he might have started crying. "I know you need time, Elena and that's okay. I will wait for you. I'll wait for you forever if I have too. Because I do love you, it will always be you, and I will spend forever proving that to you." He stepped towards me again and this time I didn't move away from him. He leaned in and pressed his cool lips against my forehead as I closed my eyes. When I opened them again he was standing next to me door. "Goodbye, Elena."

Before I could reply to him he left my room and I was left standing alone. I touched the spot where his lips had been just moments before and my heart clenched. Perhaps we did still love each other and maybe this could work out, but I knew it would take a lot, from both of us, for everything to finally be okay again. I let out a sigh before turning back to face my mirror. I looked down and saw that Damon's ring was still set down on my dresser.

I picked it up and didn't even think twice before placing it right back around my neck.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you guys think!?

At least Mason is out of the picture... For now! Mwahaha! ;)

Also, for those of you who don't know, the channel Caroline is talking about is The Investigation Discovery Channel! It's this really cool channel that's all about crime and murder! It has some really good shows and it's one of my absolute favorite channels! If you guys haven't seen it y'all should really check it out sometime!

Hey, would any of ya'll like to see Damon's POV throughout this? I've kind of wanted to do that, but didn't know how ya'll would feel about that! So go ahead and let me know and if ya'll want that, then I'll make sure to do it on one chapter! :)

Oh! & For any of those who have a Twitter account, I just made one that's completely dedicated to The Vampire Diaries! I'm a totally newbie on there and haven't had a chance to tweet a lot, but I'm starting too. So if any of ya'll want to follow me on there so ya'll can get updates on when I'm going to post a new chapter or anything feel free to do so! _DelenaIsMyOTP

Well, anyways, leave me a review letting me know what you guys thought of this one! & if there's anything else ya'll wanna see happen! Love ya'll! 3


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

"So he wants you back?"

I let out a sigh; I wasn't exactly ready to tell Caroline everything yet. I was still in shock over mine & Damon's confrontation, but I felt I owed it to my best friend to let her know what was going on.

"I guess so, but he knows he's going to have to work at it. I can't get over this right now, and I'm not sure that I ever will. But I know that I love him and I'll never be able to get over him."

Caroline nodded her head in understanding. "I get it, sweetie. He was your first love, probably your only love. But he definitely has to get his shit together if he wants to have an actual relationship with you this time."

"Yeah, I know. But enough about my sad excuse of a love life… What's been going on in yours?" Caroline's face immediately lit up and I knew I had probably missed something big. You could officially count me as the worst best friend ever.

"I met someone! Oh my goodness, Elena, he's absolutely amazing! His name is Klaus and he's so unbelievably perfect! He and his family just moved here! He has three brothers and a sister, she's kind of bitchy though but I can't wait for you to meet them all!"

"Whoa, slow down Care! Klaus? What happened to Stefan? I thought you guys were finally going to give it a shot?"

I watched as my best friends face fell slightly and I realized that I was indeed a terrible friend for not being there for me when she obviously needed me.

"Well, he met someone. He didn't give out any names and I didn't ask, but apparently she's perfect for him and he's lucky to have met her."

"Aw, Care… I'm sorry." I knew Caroline always felt something more for Stefan than just a friendship and I always thought he did too, but I guess I was wrong. "At least you met this new guy, tell me more about him." Caroline's face once again lit up once again and I listened as she told me all about how the swept her off her feet while she was out going for a jog.

Eventually I zoned her out and started thinking about Damon. I was so confused on what I wanted to do and our conversation still played over in my head. I know Damon was truthful with his confession to me, I know he loved me, but I couldn't get over the fact that he would actually hurt me like that. I trusted him and he just threw that all away. I want to work on this with him, but I have a feeling that's easier said than done.

"Did you hear me Elena?" I had obviously missed something important from the way Caroline was looking at me so I quickly shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"I said the Mikaelson's are throwing a ball tomorrow night! Apparently, their mom is from here and she's very well-known with the community so she wanted to have everyone know she's back with her children."

Who the hell are the Mikaelson's? I assume that must be Klaus' family. And a ball? Seriously? Like a full out ball?

"Okay, Care? What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to go, silly! I told Klaus all about you and he's dying to meet you! He said he'd send you an invitation! They're inviting practically the whole town! So will you go?"

I thought about it for a minute, if the whole town was going that probably meant that Damon would be there, kind of to just show everyone he was back. Did I really want to see him so soon? Yes, yes I did. I didn't know if that made me pathetic or not, but I didn't really care at this point. Five years away from him was long enough. It didn't matter if I was mad at him or not, I still wanted to see him.

"Yeah, Caroline, I'll definitely be there. I can't wait to meet this mystery guy." I smiled at my best friend and she let out a sigh of relief before returning my smile and continuing on with her story.

* * *

I was on my second glass of champagne and I was currently wondering why I ever thought it was a good idea to come to this ball. I hadn't seen Damon and I honestly had no clue who these people were. I mean, sure I knew their faces but they weren't actually friends or acquaintances of mine. Jenna and Alaric were around here somewhere, but I didn't feel like bothering them with their friends. As for Jeremy and Anna, well who knew where they were or what they were doing but I wasn't concerned.

I sighed as I eventually finished my second glass and I was about to go for a third when I heard Caroline's voice ring out from the crowd.

"Elena! Oh my god, Elena, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" I turned around and was met face to face with my best friend and who I assumed was Klaus.

"Hey, yeah I've just been hiding out. You know trying to get drunk and hide away from the gossipers of this town." Klaus let out a laugh at that and I finally turned my attention to him. He was a very good looking man and I could see why Caroline was taken with him, he had a very appealing atmosphere to him. "Hello, you must be Klaus. I've heard a lot about you." I reached out to shake his head, but he surprised me by placing a gentle kiss on it.

"Ah, yes, the lovely Elena Gilbert. I have heard so many good things about you and I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled at his comment and was about to pull my hand away whenever he decided to link my arm around his. "Come, I would like to introduce you to my brother Elijah."

I let Klaus direct me into what seemed to be a library or perhaps a study, I wasn't too sure. There was a man sitting in a chair with a book in his hands. He was wearing a suit and had on a serious face, he looked all business and no play and I was immediately intimidated. Upon hearing our arrival he looked up and I sucked in a breath. He was an absolutely gorgeous man! He had the appearance of a proper gentleman and looked like someone who was not to be messed with.

"Hello, brother. Who might this be?" I noticed how rude it must have seemed for me to just be standing there, gaping at him but I couldn't help it.

"This is Elena Gilbert, Caroline's best friend." I felt myself walking away to Elijah and when I finally approached him I gave him a smile and held out my hand for him.

"Hello, Elijah. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Just like Klaus had done, he grabbed my hand and placed a soft kiss on it and I immediately found myself blushing. It's not that I was attracted to this man, I wasn't. But there was something about him, about the way that he stood with such meaning and passion. He was absolutely enthralling and I just found myself wanting to know more about him.

He finally took his lips away from my hand and gave me a small smile. "The pleasure is all mine, love." Oh my! Love? I had never actually heard someone say that. Could this man be any classier?

"Elena, Elijah, mother is about to have a traditional dance to start off the nice. Would you like to join us?"

"What do you say, Elena? Would you like to dance?" I smiled at Elijah and nodded my head as he led me out of the room and onto the dance floor.

The music began seconds after we emerged onto the dance floor and Elijah and I feel into sync with the song, letting it take over us as we danced across the room.

"So, Elena, tell me more about yourself."

"Well, there isn't that much to say. I lived with my aunt since the age of 15 after my parents got in a car accident and moved out with Caroline when we were 21. I used to be a Mystic Falls cheerleader and I even won Miss Mystic Falls one year." I watched as Elijah let out a chuckle at that and I returned it with my own. "I currently run a bookstore across town and like to spend my evenings at the Grill. Yeah, I don't have a very exciting life."

"I think you have a wonderful life, Elena. I'm sorry about your parents though. I lost my father at a young age, so I can understand a little of how you felt. I own a publishing company with Klaus which is why we moved back down here, business of course. I've never been into these balls and such, but apparently this town is quite fond of them so mother insisted that we throw one."

I chuckled at that. "Yeah, Mystic Falls loves to celebrate! There's a town celebration every week basically, but you'll get used to it. Everyone does eventually."

Soon the music stopped and Elijah pulled away from me. "Well, it was a pleasure to have met you Elena. I hope that we can become better aquatinted with each other soon."

"That would be lovely, Elijah. Thank you for the dance." He placed a kiss on my cheek before walking away to attend to other guests. I let out a sigh and turned around when I was met face to face with icy blue eyes, blue eyes that at this moment seemed very angry. I gulped before finding my voice.

"Hey Damon, how's everything going?" My voice was shaky and I knew it, but I was hoping Damon wouldn't notice. I knew I had nothing to be sorry for, but the look on his face said otherwise.

"Who was that?" His voice was hard and I knew he was angry right away.

"It was Elijah Mikaelson. His family is the one hosting this party."

"Okay, so why were you dancing with him? I saw you laughing, what was so funny? Was there a reason why he was holding you so close? And the cheek kiss? Really, Elena? What was that?" Oh boy! Jealous Damon is something I never look forward too. He always likes to make things seem way worse than they usually are, kind of like how he's doing right now. I simply let out a sigh before rolling my eyes at him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Elena." His voice was hard and I refused to meet his glare, instead I focused on the pearly white floor of the room.

"Okay, Damon. I have to go." I was mumbling and my voice sounded so soft, but I was just trying to stay calm. I turned around and was about to walk away from Damon until he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to look at me when I'm talking to you?" Oh, no. Now I'm mad.

"Okay, look, you're being a huge jerk and I really don't feel like putting up with this right now. I was actually having a good night before this."

His glare softened and I saw him visibly start to relax. "I'm sorry, Lena… It's just I saw you dancing with Elijah and I let my jealously get the best of me."

"It's fine, just calm down, alright? We don't need you to cause a scene here."

Damon nodded and I knew he understood me. I was about to ask him if he wanted to dance or get something to drink when I heard the shrill voice of the one person I hated more than everything.

"Oh, my god! Damon Salvatore!"

I turned around and cringed because I knew exactly who was making their way over to us.

Katherine Pierce.

* * *

Oooooh, anyone wonder what Katherine's history with Damon is? And what will happen to Elena and Damon with her in the story now?

Review to find out! xx


End file.
